


Is There A Reason You're Naked In My bed?

by shag_me_senseless_watson



Series: Requested Sherlock Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Naked Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shag_me_senseless_watson/pseuds/shag_me_senseless_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in Sherlock's bed, naked, but not for reasons you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is There A Reason You're Naked In My bed?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters.

Sherlock had just arrived back at 221B Baker Street from shopping. He planned on cooking - he does that now - but he felt that something was off. He set down his groceries on the kitchen table and looked around the living room, trying to discern if something was amiss, but everything was where he had left it.  
  
He turned and made his way into the hallway, stopping short when he noticed that his bedroom door is shut. He never shuts his door during the day. Ever.  
  
Slowly, he made his way over to it and opened it a crack, moving to peek in. He opened the door all the way and smirked at what he saw.  
  
“Is there any particular reason as to why you are in my bed naked?”  
  
John just looked over at Sherlock and grinned. “C’mere, you,” he pointed a finger at Sherlock and beckoned him forward.  
  
Sherlock removed his clothing and joined John on the bed, kneeling beside him.  
  
John grabbed him by the hips and pulled him forward, laying him flat against himself. “We can have sex later, but right now I just want to hold you.”  
  
Sherlock raised his head to look down at John. “Whilst naked?”  
  
John nodded. “I love the feel of you.”  
  
Sherlock grinned and leaned down to kiss him before resting his head on John’s uninjured shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? xx


End file.
